<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝔼𝕝 𝕠𝕥𝕣𝕠 𝕝𝕒𝕕𝕠 𝕕𝕖𝕝 𝕔𝕦𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕠 by Miss_Mayor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432919">𝔼𝕝 𝕠𝕥𝕣𝕠 𝕝𝕒𝕕𝕠 𝕕𝕖𝕝 𝕔𝕦𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mayor/pseuds/Miss_Mayor'>Miss_Mayor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiny, Education, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Love, Friendship/Love, Future, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Love, Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mayor/pseuds/Miss_Mayor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la mujer más bella de todas se entera de un rumor, pedirá la ayuda del director de EAH para que hable con su hija.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daring Charming/Apple White (mentioned), Daring Charming/Rosabella Beauty (mentioned), Darling Charming &amp; Apple White, Darling Charming/Apple White, Evil Queen (Ever After High) - Relationship, Snow White/Milton Grimm (Ever After High)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Spoilers: ocurre después de Dragon Games y Epic Winter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suspiro una vez más mientras se ajustaba la corbata azul que siempre llevaba mientras revisaba su actual aspecto frente al espejo de su habitación. Sabía que después del día del Legado en el que Raven Queen se negó a firmar el libro de Cuentos Legendarios, el resto de alumnos también se unirían a su especie de revolución y querrían escribir sus propios finales, pero no pensaba que su alumna favorita llegaría a convertirse en una rebel.</p><p>Ayer se enteró por una vieja “amiga” de los rumores que había entre la futura Blancanieves y la hija menor de los Charmings durante los últimos meses después de que se reabrieran los juegos de dragones. Sabía perfectamente como se originó esa relación amorosa entre aquellas dos chicas. Tal vez fuera de la escuela apenas se supiera lo ocurrido entre la princesa y su supuesto amor verdadero, pero como director estaba claro que se enteraría tarde o temprano del beso fallido entre ambos. Cuando se enteró no se sorprendió tanto como debió de haber sido, aunque el hijo de Lance fuera el príncipe más apuesto y caballeroso que se suponía que tenía EAH, le veía y era demasiado egocéntrico para ser el príncipe encantador del cuento de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos.</p><p>Les observaba de lejos a los dos rubios y podía decir prácticamente que era una relación superficial y poco amorosa, simplemente no pegaban aunque lo intentaran como lo hacían ya de jóvenes la madre de ella y su marido. Pero como un gran seguidor de que siempre se volvieran a repetir los cuentos de hadas, se suponía que debía de contentarse de que siguiera su destino y al igual que su progenitora, tenía citas con un completo imbécil. Y aunque se alegrara interiormente de que ella hubiera podido dejarle atrás, con quien salía ahora era inaceptable para su destino como royal. Después de que se lo dijo su antigua compañera de instituto, investigó sobre ellas y descubrió que llevaban saliendo en secreto durante varios meses. Según ella, si era verdad que salían, esa relación debía de ser cortada de raíz como le había dicho ayer.</p><p>“¿Ya vas a hacer lo que te ha exigido? Es demasiado patético que sigas haciendo obedientemente como un perro todo lo que ella quiere” Comentó riéndose de él la Reina Malvada cuando apareció en el espejo, que mujer más insoportable pensaba mientras hacía como que no había notado su irritante presencia.</p><p>“¿Ahora también te ha prohibido hablar conmigo?” Siguió riéndose con risa de villana mientras la seguía ignorando.</p><p>“Ella no me prohíbe o exige nada, solo voy a hacer lo correcto para el destino de Apple White, destino casi perdido por culpa de tu hija” Le respondió secamente mientras se miraba una última vez antes de marcharse de allí.</p><p>La mujer atrapada en la prisión del espejo solo se rio más fuerte con su comentario echándole la culpa a su primogénita mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Aunque serviría solo para unos momentos de tranquilidad, ya que seguramente estaría en su despacho dentro de unos minutos si no ya, para escuchar su conversación con la señorita White.</p><p>Camino serio y decidido hacia su gran despacho mientras ignoraba a los estudiantes que se encontraban cerca de él mientras pasaba. Pobres ignorantes, como si en esos momentos le importara mucho lo que estuvieran haciendo en la escuela. Ese día no pensaba en ponerse a castigar a alumnos, rebels seguramente, así que solo pasó los pasillos sin ni siquiera molestarse en saber que estaban haciendo. Incluso le dio a la señorita Lockes su vista buena para que siguiera con su programa especial de leyendas escolares verídicas, aunque luego en un futuro muy cercano se arrepentiría, pero en esos momentos quería que le dejaran solo mientras continuaba su recorrido.</p><p>Solo le quedaba cruzar la puerta y ya vería a la señora TrollWorth en su mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta de su despacho. La dirigió una mirada de aprobación porque estuviera allí sentada como debía de ser antes de pasar a su despacho, aunque luego la ignoró cuando se levantó para comentarle algo. La verdad que no quería escuchar asuntos de mínima importancia como el horario de comidas para esa semana de la cafetería o de los premios de la Copa de Atletismo Real.</p><p>No le interesaba ninguna minucia más que no fuera relacionado con Apple White, así que le cerró la puerta en las narices, ya que solo quería otros minutos para reflexionar solo otra vez. Aunque nada más cerrar la puerta, vio que estaba su hermano menor esperándole sentado a que llegara él, seguramente eso era lo que quiso advertirle su secretaria.</p><p>“Hermano, déjalas que sigan juntas ¿no ves que son felices?” Debió de esperar que Giles estuviera esperándole para continuar rogándole que no intentara romper aquella pareja.</p><p>“Las reglas son las reglas, ellas ya volverán a ser felices cuando encuentren a la pareja que les ha asignado sus destinos, solo deberán esperar un poco más” Le contestó mientras se sentaba sobre su silla del escritorio.</p><p>“¡Por dios Milton! Después de todo lo que ha pasado y sigues creyendo que los alumnos seguirán los pasos de sus padres tal y como lo habían hecho las generaciones anteriores. Ellos saben que cada uno puede escribir el suyo propio y que nadie hará puff por eso”</p><p>Sus palabras retumbaban en sus oídos, le venían deja vù de la misma conversación que tuvo con él cuando decía que cada uno era libre de elegir cualquier camino que quisiera, antes de que le maldijera y le encerrara en la biblioteca secreta debajo de EAH. Giles podía pensar lo que quisiera, ya no volvería a encerarle por su diferente opinión a la suya, pero no podía impedir que hablara con una estudiante de la que su madre había expresado su preocupación por los actos rebeldes que había escuchado que estaba haciendo.</p><p>“Señora TrollWorth por favor ¿puede ir a buscar a la señorita White? Ahora mismo debe de estar a punto de salir hacia el bosque encantado” Pidió a su secretaria desde el teléfono de su mesa, mirando la hora que era. Después de todo lo que había descubierto de esa relación secreta, sabía que en esos momentos habían quedado para salir juntas a hacer un picnic.</p><p>Se volvió a sentar una vez que finalizó de hablar con su secretaria mientras que Giles, aun escuchando que había pedido hablar con la rubia seguía intentando convencerle de que no se entrometiera en la relación. Diría que le empezaba a volver a explicar sus opiniones sobre que cada uno eligiera lo que quisiera y bla, bla, bla… suponía que decía porque ignoraba su presencia y su voz una vez que colgó a la señora TrollWorth.</p><p>Y estuvo un rato más así, intentando convencerle hasta que sonó su teléfono. Su secretaria ya había vuelto y traído a las dos chicas que en esos momentos se encontrarían detrás de la puerta doble de madera. Por fin le liberaban de la interminable charla de su hermano menor.</p><p>“Ya están aquí, así que como solo eres el subdirector no hace falta que estés conmigo durante la conversación que tendremos la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y yo” Le comentó mientras se levantaba de su asiento para echarle y recibir a su estudiante favorita.</p><p>Le dio una sonrisa para aparentar normalidad mientras Giles se levantaba de la silla donde estaba para salir por la puerta que acababa de abrir, le miró con una cara decepción antes de marcharse sin decir nada más. Cuando pon fin salió, miro que estaban aquellas jóvenes sentadas de la mano en el banco que se encontraba en las afueras de su despacho.</p><p>Estaban sonriéndose mutuamente felices, ignorando el hecho de que las estaba mirando a ambas desde hace unos segundos, esa visión sabía que no le agradaría para nada a Blancanieves.</p><p>“Cof, cof” Tosió para llamar su atención y romper su nube imaginaria de amor.</p><p>“Director Grimm, nos había llamado ¿verdad?” Se sobresaltó un poco cuando llegó a notar que las estaba mirando, sus mejillas se coloraron unos segundos aunque aún mantenía su mano enlazada con la hija de Lance.</p><p>“Así es señorita White, si me hace el favor de pasar” Pidió con una voz firme una vez que captó la atención que quería de ella.</p><p>“Solo la señorita White por favor” Añadió antes volver a su despacho.</p><p>De reojo veía como la rubia le dio una sonrisa a su supuesta “amiga” mientras se alejaba del banco donde estaba y terminaban por separarse sus manos, antes de que tan siquiera llegara a pasar por el escritorio de su secretaria.</p><p>Cuando ella entró, veía a la menor de los Charmings con un rostro de tristeza y con la mirada fija en el cabello rubio que seguramente se vería desde su posición antes de que terminara de cerrar la puerta.</p><p>Se sentó otra vez sobre su amplia silla después de eso, desde ahí podía ver perfectamente a la hija de Blancanieves en frente de él. Tenía el mismo rostro dulce y los ojos no eran iguales que los de su madre, pero tenía la mirada amable e inocente con la que le solía mirar a él en sus años de estudiante cuando iban juntos a clase. No eran idénticas, sobre todo por el cabello rubio de ella, aunque aun así podía verla muy reflejada en la mujer más hermosa que había conocido.</p><p>“¿Me ha llamado por la última reunión del Consejo Estudiantil? Si es por eso, perdóneme porque pensaba que era la próxima semana” Empezó a disculparse con él por su supuesto olvido, aunque intuyó que lo dijo porque la había incomodado mirándola tanto, ya que si hubiera sido una reunión del Consejo Estudiantil hubiera tenido que aparecer también la otra presidenta rebel.</p><p>“No, no es por eso querida, la reunión sigue programada para la próxima semana. Solo la he llamado para saber qué tal se encontraba, después de todo lo ocurrido estos últimos meses. Espero no haberla importunado mientras hacía otras cosas” Negó amablemente con una sonrisa la acusación de que estaba haciendo algo importante cuando pidió hablar con ella, aunque no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se volvieran a teñir de rojo durante unos segundos, cuando pensó en que estaría haciendo si no estuviera en ese lugar.</p><p>“Estoy bien director, muchas gracias por preocuparse” Respondió mientras sus mejillas intentaban volver al tono pálido que eran siempre.</p><p>Por su sonrojó y la hora que era, sabía que le había interrumpido como una vez le hizo su padre. Intuía por la cesta de mimbre que había en una esquina del banco de afuera, que las había impedido pasar una tarde de picnic maravillosa en un lugar escondido del bosque encantado.</p><p>Por lo que había escuchado de ellas dos durante el día de ayer en el que estuvo buscando datos para verificar la relación esa prohibida, se enteró de que salían cada tarde y no volvían hasta la hora de cenar. Sabía que iban al bosque encantado y no se marchaban de ahí hasta que veían el maravilloso atardecer que pocas personas conocían que se pudiera ver algo tan encantador en ese lugar.</p><p>“La graduación está cada vez más cerca, únicamente faltan días para que se celebre esa gran ceremonia. Creo que usted fue la que me dijo después de la presentación de bienvenida, que graduarse de EAH era lo que más quería que pasara en su vida porque así comenzaría su final feliz” Lo recordaba perfectamente aquella felicidad como de una niña pequeña cuando habla de la navidad y por la forma que reaccionó a su comentario, ella también lo recordaba muy bien. Pero ya no parecía tan feliz de que fuera a ocurrir dentro de apenas tres semanas.</p><p>“Sí, se lo comenté unos días antes de que Raven se negara a firmar en el Día del Legado” Dijo con algo de pena recordando aquel acontecimiento tan sorpresivo para ambos.</p><p>“Correcto señorita White, antes de que su compañera de cuarto iniciara…. Tal revuelta contra los destinos escritos en el libro de Cuentos Legendarios. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya desde lo ocurrido a principios de año, pero ¿no se alegra de graduarse ya? Es usted una de las alumnas que más futuro prometedor sé que tendrá” Aunque la estaba halagando, cuando hizo mención de la graduación y de su futuro, su semblante se volvió distinto.</p><p>Notó de nuevo su incomodidad por aquellas palabras que serían neutrales para cualquier persona, pero intuía que para ella le provocaban incertidumbre, intranquilidad o incluso podría decir miedo. Si por él hubiera sido, no hubiera continuado hablando y comentando sobre la cercana graduación, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ya que tenía que sacar a su estudiante estrella la secreta relación que mantenía con su compañera de curso para reconducirla hacia el camino royal de las cosas como le habían pedido que hiciera.</p><p>Así que continuo con ese tema, aunque ella solo se dedicaba a escucharle pasivamente mientras se tocaba sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo, movimiento que recordaba muy bien que lo hacía su madre cuando se ponía nerviosa, aunque eso era poquísimas veces.</p><p>“Director Grimm ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?” Salió de sus labios como si fuera más bien un susurro bajo, interrumpiéndole. Le entraron recuerdos de los segundos anteriores a que la hija de la Reina Malvada dijera que pasaría si no quisiera hacer la promesa.</p><p>“Por supuesto señorita White” Le aseguró intentando hacerla sentir cómoda para que hablara con él con confianza como siempre había hecho.</p><p>“Verá siempre he estado en el lado royal de las cosas, cumplir con mi futuro como futura Blancanieves ha sido mi mayor deseo desde niña, tanto que incluso he hecho cosas muy impropias para una princesa como yo solo para conseguir mi final feliz. Pero ahora, a días antes de la graduación y de que salga de EAH para no volver al año que viene, no sé qué haré una vez que me vaya de aquí” Entendía ese sentimiento de no saber que hacer respecto a su futuro, él también lo tuvo una vez, pero en sus tiempos no había seguridad de que si no cumplías con tu destino escrito no ibas a hacer puff y además su padre al enterarse no fue considerado con un pobre adolescente confuso.</p><p>“¿Es por el señor Charming que se encuentra perdida? Sé que ha comenzado una relación romántica con la señorita Beauty, lo lamentó si es por eso” Ella sonrió un poco mientras se limpiaba con su mano sus ojos que se encontraban llorosos.</p><p>“No, no es por Daring, me alegro de que haya pasado página y encontrado a alguien tan amable como Rosabella. En verdad él y yo nunca estuvimos en una relación amorosa como debió de ser, solo éramos amigos y hubiéramos seguido siendo eso aunque nos hubiéramos llegado a casar” Parecía que lo decía como con algo de culpa de que nunca hubieran podido llegar a quererse como decía su cuento.</p><p>Con su respuesta ya supo oficialmente como ellos dos nunca fueron pareja o estuvieron en una relación más que de amistad y también estaba convencido de que ella no estaba indecisa porque su príncipe destinado estaba con otra chica, si no por la hermana menor de él.</p><p>“Entonces es debido la hermana del señor Charming ¿no?” Abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando citó a la chica que seguramente estaría esperándola afuera. Fue directo, ella le estaba hablando sobre sus dudas con el destino y él debía ser claro para que supiera que ya tenía conocimiento sobre la relación que había entre ellas dos.</p><p>Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos más, en los que se levantó lentamente de su silla y dio unos cuantos pasos para quedarse de espaldas a ella mirando la gran ventana que tenía detrás de su mesa. No hacía falta que respondiera a su pregunta, con su silencio y demás ya sabía que estaba enamorada de la chica con cabellos platinos, tanto como para incluso cuestionarse si seguir su destino. Aunque tampoco es que fuera la única que pensaba en no realizar los mismos pasos que sus padres, estaba seguro de que ninguno de sus demás compañeros de su curso iban a hacerlo.</p><p>Desde su despacho podía ver perfectamente todos los alrededores de EAH, los alumnos riendo, disfrutando del final de la primavera, algunos estudiando para los exámenes de recuperación… pero sobre todo desde ahí podía contemplar el templete de piedra que se encontraba en el bosque encantado. Él al igual que algunos estudiantes supuso que ese lugar se encontraba perdido y que nadie le encontraría si realizaba una cita por ahí, pero como al igual que ellos no pensaba que desde el despacho del director se veía perfectamente. En esos momentos mientras lo miraba desde las alturas, se veía ahí de joven con una chica de cabellera negra como el ébano y labios rojos como la sangre riéndose de sus chistes malos y de las tonterías que hacía únicamente cuando estaban a solas. Días antes de que la graduación se aproximara y que su padre, el director en aquel entonces se enterará de la cercana relación que mantenía con una de las princesas más importantes de sus tiempos y reina actualmente.</p><p>“¿Sabe lo que podría hacer su madre si se llegara a enterar de su relación secreta?” Musitó despacio, escuchando segundos posteriores un sollozo detrás de él por la mera mención de que Blancanieves se llegara a enterar oficialmente.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Cuando ya se secó todas las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos azules con el pañuelo que le ofreció, después de la conversación que tuvieron, la acompaño a la salida. Todo lo que la tenía que decir se lo dijo ya y ahora ella solo tenía que hacerle caso y vería como el destino que en verdad quería se cumpliría. Cuando le abrió la puerta vieron que la menor de los hermanos Charming seguía afuera esperándola a que saliera, aunque hubiera tenido que aguardar durante casi una hora. Se levantó inmediatamente de donde estaba al verla salir y la dedico una sonrisa de felicidad mientras se acercaba a ella con la cesta.</p><p>“Apple ¡por fin! ¿Estás bien?” Supuso que lo preguntó por su nariz roja o sus ojos hinchados que era signos de haber llorado.</p><p>“Sí, solo ha sido una alergia esporádica, pero bueno ¿nos vamos ya? Aún no es tarde para hacer lo que teníamos planeado” La otra princesa al escuchar su petición, sonrió más ampliamente mientras la dejaba que enlazara su brazo con el de ella y comenzaron su paseo hacia el bosque encantado.</p><p>La próxima Blancanieves antes de cruzar la esquina, miró unos segundos hacia él y le dedicó una mirada dulce como lo hizo alguna vez su madre y desaparecieron de su campo de visión entre risas de felicidad y con sus brazos enlazados.</p><p>Momentos después de que se hubieran ido ya, volvió a meterse a su despacho para realizar una llamada con la madre de una de las dos princesas para comentarla que ya había realizado su cometido tal y como le había pedido. Se volvió a sentar sobre su silla y habló con uno de los 700 enanitos que estaban bajo las órdenes de su excompañera de curso para pedir una videollamada directa con la mujer más bella de todas.</p><p>“¡Por fin! Te has demorado muchísimo para llamarme, ahora solo puedo hablar durante unos pocos minutos” Comentó molesta mientras la veía a través de la pantalla digital lo regia que estaba sentada junto con sus labios rojos fruncidos hacia abajo.</p><p>“Lo lamento muchísimo mi reina” Pidió perdón por haberla hecho esperar demasiado.</p><p>“Bueno dime rápidamente si has averiguado si esos rumores que me han llegado eran ciertos y has conversado con mi hija sobre su futuro. Ya sabes que últimamente cuando he hablado con ella, la he encontrado temerosa de hablar sobre su destino de nuestro cuento de hadas” Hablo con un tono de voz más relajado al anterior, aunque estaba enfadada de que le hubiera hecho esperar, pero sabía que él nunca le fallaría. Se lo prometió la última vez que estuvieron juntos en el bosque encantado hace años ya, el mismo día en que el director les pillara y les diera una charla a cada uno individualmente sobre los destinos que tenían que realizar cada uno por separado.</p><p>“Pues hemos conversado sobre la importancia de su destino y lo que debería de hacer ella en los tiempos que corren actualmente, diría que ya no está para nada indecisa con su destino. Y los rumores únicamente son eso, infundías seguramente inventadas por algunas personas para cotillear únicamente” Gracias a sus palabras pudo ver la sonrisa que siempre le había gustado desde la adolescencia.</p><p>Sabía que la haría sonreír por haber cumplido con lo que le encargo, aunque siempre hubiera preferido que hubiera sonreído por una de las muchas tonterías que hacía anteriormente y que a ella le encantaban. Se lo agradeció y se despidió de él segundos después de que su marido apareciese por la puerta para llevarla a cenar o algo relacionado con un restaurante escuchó antes de que terminara la videollamada.</p><p>Una vez finalizada la llamada se volvió a levantar de su silla y se dirigió a su ventana, ya estaba atardeciendo y desde cualquier punto de EAH era maravilloso ver como el sol desaparecía.</p><p>“Vaya, vaya, vaya Milton. Nunca pensé que llegarías a mentir a tu reina sin siquiera inmutarte, en el fondo eres todo un rebel aconsejando a la hija de AguasNieves a seguir con la relación secreta que tiene con la caballera blanca” Le aplaudía riendo la Reina Malvada desde el espejo, se había olvidado completamente de que ella seguramente había estado escuchando todo lo ocurrido.</p><p>No contestó a su comentario, no iba a intentar negarlo cuando ella había estado de observadora omnisciente mientras había tenido las charlas con las féminas de la familia White. Siguió mirando por la ventana antes de bajar un poco su vista hacia la arboleda que había hacia la izquierda. Como sabía, las veía perfectamente desde las alturas al lado del templete de piedra sobre una manta, disfrutando de la hermosa puesta de sol que le comentó que podrían ver aun a las horas en las que eran, si se daban prisa.</p><p>Mientras las miraba le salió una pequeña sonrisa recordando como había hecho lo que él siempre quiso que hiciera su padre en el momento en que descubrió la relación que mantenía con la mujer que aún seguía en su corazón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cuatro corazones y una graduación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Como hace unos años antes vuelve a haber una chica White llorando un día antes de su graduación.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado varias horas ya desde que terminó de sonar el timbre del instituto anunciado que ya había finalizado el día escolar y que únicamente faltaban horas para la gran graduación que se celebraría mañana.</p><p>En sus veinte años de director de EAH había asistido a muchísimas graduaciones de alumnos y siempre eran idénticas: todos llevaban sus mejores galas, había discursos de despedida a los profesores y al instituto, daba los diplomas en mano a los alumnos y luego fiesta de despedida. Aunque este año sería distinto por supuesto, después de la graduación siempre se sabía que los estudiantes graduados emprenderían sus destinos asignados, pero ahora no tenía ni idea de que haría cada uno en su futuro. Aún no se creía lo mucho que había cambiado esta generación el concepto de los cuentos de hadas y a él mismo también ¿Qué habían hecho con él? ¿Dónde estaba el Milton Grimm qué le enseño a ser su padre? Habían conseguido que su lado rebelde saliera, que llegara a cuestionarse los principios conservadores de su padre respecto a la exigencia de seguir los destinos y además había vuelto a tener a su hermano menor con él.</p><p>Toc, toc sonó en su puerta antes de que se abriera y apareciera su hermano menor con una sonrisa como siempre en su rostro, suponía que venía de la pequeña "fiesta" que habían hecho los alumnos a los profesores como despedida.</p><p>"Milton, te has perdido los regalos que les han hecho los chicos a madame Yaga, a la reina Blanca, a Piper… e incluso ha habido algo para Rumpelstiltskin" Los alumnos se había portado demasiado bien haciendo regalos a todos.</p><p>"Ha debido de ser emotivo seguro" Afirmó mientras hacía como que le había interrumpido en su misión de firmar todos los diplomas para mañana que había en su mesa. Había escuchado la invitación que les habían dicho a los profesores cuando estaba pasando al lado la cafetería y le pareció bonito de los alumnos que hubieran organizado eso.</p><p>"Deberías haber bajado conmigo, tú también estabas invitado, eres el director" Todos habían ido y el único que se había ausentado había sido su hermano mayor.</p><p>Una cosa es que le hubiera parecido bien la idea que habían tenido los estudiantes y otra cosa es que hubiera querido ir, no se imaginaba allí ni tampoco pensaba que alguno de ellos hubiera querido que él estuviera presente. Tal vez porque sabía que no había sido el mejor director para todos ellos no había ni querido salir de su despacho en toda la tarde, había hecho cosas no dignas de un director para intentar corregir a los que no querían seguir los pasos de sus padres. Tantas cosas tontas y crueles para nada, ellos habían sido firmes y habían seguido con su ideología de cambiar los cuentos de hadas, consiguiendo su objetivo en vez de retroceder como una vez hizo él con las exigencias que su padre le decía.</p><p>"¿Giles, podrías hacer tú el discurso de despedida?" Normalmente le correspondía a él hacerlo y siempre en todas las ceremonias de graduación solía decir el mismo cambiando palabras, pero estaba claro que este año había sido especial con alumnos muy especiales que habían conseguido cambiar por fin las historias escritas y como tal pensó que no debería ser él quien les despidiera como hacía todos los años anteriores.</p><p>"¿De veras, quieres que yo diga el discurso? ¿Estás seguro?" Giles le miró con demasiada sorpresa y no le extrañaba, desde que le perdono en la fiesta de Coronación solo le había dejado decidir pequeñas cosas en la escuela. Aunque le hubiese nombrado subdirector, pero esta vez tenía bastante claro que él daría mucho mejor ese discurso.</p><p>Giles sonrió más ampliamente aun antes de abrazarle por sorpresa, cosa que hizo que se quedara bastante inmóvil ante esa muestra de cariño. Antes de que se marchara le volvió a invitar a que bajara con él a ver a los alumnos, pero desistió su oferta, seguía prefiriendo quedarse aquí alejado de ellos. Así que su hermano menor aunque le apenó que siguiera negándose a acompañarle, le sonrió antes de despedirse y cerrar la puerta de madera.</p><p>El resto de la tarde se dedicó a terminar de firmar los diplomas que le faltaban. No era de expresar mucho sus sentimientos, pero ver los nombres de los alumnos allí le hizo empezar a sentir nostalgia y eso que ni se habían ido de EAH aun. Estaba comenzando a emocionarse recordando todos los quebraderos de cabeza que le habían dado durante todo el curso actual y no sabía por qué, pero los añoraría. Les echaría de menos el próximo año, no sería nada igual sin todos ellos. Tal vez no se lo había mostrado mucho, pero les había llegado a coger cariño. Era consciente que no se había portado perfectísimamente con todos, sobre todo con los rebels y en especial con la señorita Queen, pero aunque no lo demostrará incluso ella había llegado a importarle. El próximo curso ya no tendría charlas con la señorita Beauty por dormirse en clase, no influiría sobre qué se podía publicar o no en el Blog del Espejo, ni le mentirían a la cara sobre la no fiesta del Día de los corazones sinceros.</p><p>Se pasó la mano por su cara intentando quitarse los pensamientos tan moñas que estaban en su mente, seguramente le pasaba esto porque en las graduaciones siempre le venían recuerdo de la suya, esa noche en la que el amor de su vida se fue para siempre después del baile. No quería pensar ahora en eso se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se levantaba de su silla y miraba la hora que era. Era algo tarde y debería de irse a dormir ya para mañana que se tenía que despertar pronto, así que salió de su despacho dándose cuenta de que ni la señora TrollWorth estaba en su mesa y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Pero lamentablemente no pudo hacer que el sentimiento de su corazón sobre su pasado le llevara al lugar donde estuvo la noche antes de la graduación con su amor. No era él quien se movía, ni tampoco su cabeza, era su corazón quien le hacía caminar y abrir por completo la puerta del balcón que daba a la parte norte de la escuela. Nunca iba allí, ni podía ni quería, pero solía pasarle que las noches de final de curso se daba el lujo de salir a esa terraza y sentarse en el banco de piedra que había para recordar viejos momentos del pasado.</p><p>Cuando salió una ráfaga de aire algo frio paso por su cara, esta noche hacía más fresco que las anteriores, pero aun así estar en ese lugar especial para él le hacía entrar de algún modo en calor. Eran como las doce de la noche ya y la escuela estaba silenciosa, todos durmiendo y él en aquel balcón con la luna llena en lo alto de la noche mirándole. A diferencia de los treinta y algo años que pasó desde la primera vez que hizo eso, no había una chica con él en el banco o por lo menos jamás pensó que se encontraría de nuevo con una allí en la noche.</p><p>Por eso se sorprendió cuando se percató de que una figura femenina estaba ahí sentada llorando. Sus ojos instintivamente parpadearon mientras se acercaba, intentando ver si era su imaginación o es que en verdad se encontraba en una situación parecida a la de hace años.</p><p>"¿Director Grimm?" Su voz sonó confusa, suponía que no esperaba encontrarse con alguien más ahí y además desde donde estaba diría que no se le veía muy bien.</p><p>"¿Señorita White? ¿Qué hace aquí?" Seguramente si no hubiera sido ella la hubiera castigado al segundo de ver que se había saltado el toque de queda, pero siendo su royal preferida quien se encontraba allí sentada con los ojos llorosos y la voz algo quebrada solo pudo intentar ser lo más dulce posible con ella.</p><p>"¿Está bien?" Parecía un deja vù de su adolescencia ver a una chica llorando en aquel lugar mientras la luna hacia que su blanquecina piel brillara y sus manos intentaran limpiarse las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos.</p><p>Su pregunta se quedó en el aire porque ella siguió permaneciendo callada como había hecho desde que le vio aparecer en el mismo balcón que ella, suponía que no querría contarle sus problemas personales y él no era nadie para obligarla. Aunque después de unos segundos pareció que abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono que se encontraba al lado de ella en el banco.</p><p>No era su intención mirar quien la llamaba, pero sus ojos involuntariamente se dirigieron a la pantalla que se acababa de encender. Se sorprendió de que alguien pudiera llamarla a esas horas de la noche, aunque fue aún más curioso que ella no cogiera a la hija de Lance. No la colgó, pero tampoco llegó a responderla, sino que dejó que siguiera sonando hasta que desapareció la imagen de ella y la señorita Charming y apareciera en la pantalla una notificación de que tenía siete llamadas perdidas de su amiga especial.</p><p>Su móvil seguramente se habría apagado después de un rato de esa notificación, pero aparecieron nuevas sobre los WhatApp que la estaban llegando que volvía a ser la hermana de Daring Charming. La hija de su antiguo amor tampoco los respondió, solo la silenció y bloqueo el teléfono con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos. Algo había pasado entre ellas dos estaba bastante seguro de eso, aunque lo que no sabía fue el qué y cuándo porque aparentemente los últimos días las seguía viendo en el bosque encantado e incluso ayer estaban tomando un pícnic en secreto juntas. Y también por lo que notaba la chica que quería ser caballero no entendía muy bien que había pasado entre ellas porque le había escrito que si la había pasado algo o si estaba bien porque no la había visto durante el día de hoy.</p><p>"Debería contestarla, parece preocupada" Le comentó cuando se sentó en el banco, cansado de seguir de pie, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente mientras que el móvil vibraba con cada nuevo mensaje.</p><p>"Lo sé, pero sí lo hago debe de ser para romperla el corazón porque no puedo permitir que sigamos juntas y que descubran que es verdad" Respondió volviendo a agitarse por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, los rumores se habían extendido demasiado ya.</p><p>Así que era por eso que no la contestaba o hablaba, porque iba a dejar la relación secreta, suponía para centrarse en proseguir con su destino escrito. Era verdad que últimamente los rumores eran cada vez más sonados por la escuela y seguramente por fuera, aunque tampoco debería de sorprenderle la decisión de ocultar ese noviazgo porque sabía que ella continuaba empeñada en seguir lo que desde la cuna le habían dicho que debía hacer. Sabía que hasta él mismo la había influido en que tenía que hacerlo y aunque él era uno de los mayores conservadores de que las nuevas generaciones siguieran al pie de la letra sus cuentos familiares, su corazón se encogió al saber que la decisión que ella ya había tomado no era estar con la única hija de su excompañero de clase.</p><p>"Aunque sea solo para eso, hágalo Apple, si ha decidido por completo seguir con su destino escrito no deje que termine lo que tenían así y se lo digo por experiencia propia"</p><p>No era quien para decirle que contestara a sus mensajes o llamadas de preocupación si no quería hacerlo, pero sintió la necesidad de por lo menos recomendarla que lo hiciera. Y por unos segundos se le quedó mirando, tal vez porque le había dicho lo que era correcto de hacer en cuanto a su situación o por lo de la experiencia propia. O simplemente por la extrañeza de haberla llamado por su nombre sin la aposición de señorita antes o sin decir su apellido. Pero la siguiente vez que volvió a sonar por segunda vez desde que él se encontraba ahí, sí aceptó la llamada.</p><p>"Apple ¿por qué llevas todo el día sin cogerme al teléfono ni contestar a mis mensajes?" Se notaba perfectamente por el tono de su voz la preocupación que tenia debido a la ausencia de ella.</p><p>"Darling…" Comenzó a hablar intentando luchar contra sus ganas de llorar y quebrarse en plena llamada.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Cuando le dijo que llamara la chica Charming no pensó que lo haría en presencia de él y escucharía una llamada privada entre ambas. Le recordó algo a la forma en la que rompió con su madre, rompiéndose todos sus sueños. Mientras intentaba no enterarse de nada de lo que estuvieran hablando se empezó a preguntar si algo hubiera cambiado si en su época hubieran tenido teléfonos móviles con tanta tecnología como ahora, su ruptura pudo haber sido diferente y no tan directa cara a cara como fue.</p><p>"Director Grimm ¿antes de irme puedo darle un abrazo de despedida?" Escuchó que le preguntó una vez que colgó la llamada de ella y se levantaba del banco en dirección hacia él.</p><p>No era un hombre de abrazos, pero verla como estaba con sus mejillas empapadas por culpa de sus ojos una vez que termino la llamada, le hizo no poder rechazar su propuesta aunque ella fue quien hizo que su cuerpo se juntara al suyo y su cabeza se pudiera apoyar en su pecho.</p><p>Le llegó a empapar un poco su chaleco mientras se secaba las lágrimas con sus manos, pero no le importó porque no podía pedirla más después de que hubiera llamado a su novia secreta como él le dijo que debía hacer. No pensaba que llegaría a dejarse abrazar por una de sus alumnas, eso le parecía poco profesional como director. Mucho menos se imaginó que lo correspondería usando sus brazos para acercarla, pero ella parecía que tenía algo de frío y su instinto de padre protector apareció, sintió por un momento la sensación como si de su propia hija se tratara.</p><p>"Ummm…, nunca había notado que usted usa la colonia de Hans Christian Dior" Se sorprendió que le oliera y que además conociera esa colonia, la llevaba usando desde que se la enseñó su madre y era algo antigua para que la reconociera ella.</p><p>"Es la favorita de mi madre, siempre se la compra a papá" Terminó diciéndole antes de dar por terminado el abrazo y se despidiera para marcharse silenciosamente por donde él había aparecido irrumpiendo su soledad.</p><p>La graduación de este año como pensaba y esperaba estaba saliendo muy diferente a la de cursos anteriores, incluso se llegó a emocionar demasiado mientras entregaba algunos diplomas como el de Blondie Lockes porque sabía que se convertiría en una gran periodista o al llamar a Sparrow Hood que tenía posibilidades de llegar a lo alto con su banda Merry Men, incluso se alegró gratamente al decir el nombre de Raven Queen por el micrófono para que subiera. Estaba siendo una gala que en verdad le estaba gustando mucho más que cualquier otra, ya que salía de lo tradicional y tedioso que solía ser esos eventos. Y eso que ni siquiera él estaba teniendo casi protagonismo porque ni dio el discurso de despedida a los estudiantes, pero como sabía su hermano menor lo clavó y llegó a hacer un discurso en el que no dejaba a nadie indiferente o de lado, sino que todos fueron de alguna manera incluidos, si él lo hubiera escrito seguramente habría habido algo de preferencia hacia los royals. Dijo una frase que le conmovió porque tenía mucha razón Giles, si estos chicos ya habían hecho grandes cosas siendo adolescentes en unos años más ni se imaginaría que podían conseguir con lo decididos que eran la mayoría de ellos.</p><p>"Lamentablemente esta graduación está apuntó de llegar a…" Iba a decir la palabra final, ya que después de la actuación de ballet de Duchess Swan y Justine Dancer, ahora le tocaba dar la despedida definitiva y sus más sinceras felicitaciones a la promoción del 2021. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase sin previo aviso le arrebataron el micrófono e interrumpieron inesperadamente.</p><p>"¡Señorita Charming, devuélvame el micrófono inmediatamente!" Aunque interiormente se alegraba de verla, no eran formas de quitarle el micrófono a su aún director.</p><p>"¿Apple? ¿Apple White dónde estás?" Empezó a gritar ignorándole por completo y buscando con su intensa mirada azul entre todos los presentes: padres, madres y alumnos de Ever After High, buscándola únicamente a ella.</p><p>Se quedó desconcertado, juraría que no la había visto en todo el tiempo de graduación que llevaban en el auditorio, ni siquiera había subido a por su título de graduada y ahora irrumpía al final de la gala de ese modo. Se merecía una sanción gravísima claramente, pero en vez de hacer eso y permitir que alguien la quitara del medio del escenario, consintió que se quedara ahí para encontrar a su chica de cuento de hadas.</p><p>"¡Apple! ¡Te quiero! Y sé que tú no eres como tu madre, no tienes por qué seguir tu cuento porque sé que no quieres ser así ¡Elige quién quieres ser! Le dijiste a Raven malvada antes de que casi matara a Courtly Jester y por eso te lo repito yo ¡Elije quien quieres ser!"</p><p>"¡Baje ahora mismo a esa impertinente de ahí director! ¡No está diciendo más que sandeces y tonterías a mi hija!" Gritó furioso levantándose de su asiento el padre de la chica a la que se había dirigido la menor de los tres hermanos.</p><p>"¡¿Quién quieres ser Apple?!" Volvió a hablar de nuevo mirándola haciendo contacto visual con los ojos de ella.</p><p>[…]</p><p>El final de la ceremonia fue digna de la generación menos tradicional que diría que conocería en su vida y eso que la parte del desenlace no estuvo ni planificado, pero fue aplaudido por todos los presentes de la ceremonia. Incluido él aunque luego la escena posterior a terminar la graduación supuso que no fue grata para ninguna de las dos chicas, ni para la que se subió sin permiso al escenario ni la que en principio siguió sentada sobre su butaca al lado de sus amigos cercanos.</p><p>"Si el antiguo director estuviera vivo, ¿qué crees que hubiera pensado del día de hoy?" La mujer de pelo oscuro hizo una pregunta retórica al entrar en su despacho privado.</p><p>Despegó su vista de la mesa de su escritorio y apartó sus pensamientos para centrarse en observar como ella cruzaba su puerta elegantemente. No pensó que la vería de nuevo en el día con su vestido blanco y menos a solas. Habían pasado algunas horas desde lo ocurrido y no esperaba verla en el día restante cuando oficialmente por su hija se había enterado de que por lo menos una relación amorosa entre ella y la otra chica había ocurrido.</p><p>"Debemos ser fieles a nuestros cuentos" Repitió en voz alta la frase que estaba tallada en el marco de la imagen que tenía con Giles de pequeños. Esas palabras siempre las decía su padre y se las dejó muy claras a él en su día. Estaba seguro de que ahora le estaba mirando con una cara de desaprobación al ver cómo había dejado graduarse a unos adolescentes que no iban a cumplir sus futuros escritos.</p><p>"Dime Milton ¿qué ha ocurrido para que mi hija y tú os hayáis rebelado y ahora seáis rebels?" Intuyó que se había dado cuando de que la mintió en aquella videollamada que tuvieron.</p><p>"Diría que somos roybels” Llamarse a sí mismo como rebel no le gustaba mucho la verdad, así que le pareció mejor el término tan sumamente curioso que una vez escuchó que se llamó a sí misma Poppy O'Hair.</p><p>"¿Roybel?" Pronunció extrañada la mujer con piel blanca como la nieve, mirándole después de volver a dejar la fotografía en su sitio.</p><p>No sabía leer sus expresiones o por lo menos no sabía en la actualidad, su papel de reina perfecta y ejemplar lo hacía muy bien y no mostraba sus emociones nunca. Él lo intentaba, pero no le salía ser tan frío o últimamente era que se estaba volviendo más sentimental de lo que debería. Ella en cambio con los años se volvía más introvertida parecía o por lo menos en sus actos públicos era siempre muy poco expresiva.</p><p>“Lo siento por mentirte” Se disculpó mirándola mientras que ella parecía analizarle con sus orbes azules maquillados elegantemente.</p><p>"Bueno, tal vez si no lo hubieras hecho no habríamos venido a ver un espectáculo tan bochornoso como ha dicho Florian" Comentó aunque no parecía enfadada, solamente con el semblante serio y los labios algo fruncidos.</p><p>La mención de su marido no le gustó, aparte de que era el hombre con quien estaba casada, pudo escuchar una parte de la conversación que él había tenido con la hija que compartía con ella y las atrocidades que le habían dicho que sería capaz con tal de que siguiera los pasos de su madre, daban mucho miedo. Cómo podía chantajearla o decirle todas esas cosas a una adolescente por no seguir un maldito destino, sabía que él era de los que tiraban la piedra y escondía la mano, pero aun así no entendía como había podido decirle eso a su propia hija. Aunque pensándolo, ya entendía por qué era el alumno favorito del director en la época que estudiaron juntos en la misma clase.</p><p>"¿Ahora qué va a pasar con ellas?" Si la había mentido era porque no quería que las separaran, pero después del discurso de la hija de Lance y lo otro obviamente ellos sabían lo que ya había entre ambas y por eso no tenía idea de que ocurriría ahora.</p><p>"El cuento dice que Apple debe vivir en el castillo de la madrastra malvada, debe cocinar y limpiar para siete enanos, ser envenenada y por último ser despertada por su amor verdadero para tener su final feliz" Eso dictaminó para ella, para su madre, abuela y demás parientes anteriores el libro de Cuentos Legendarios.</p><p>"Por eso cuando vi que se besaron en frente de todos sin ocultar su amor decidí no permitir que Apple hiciera como yo. Aunque no creo que ella se vaya de la graduación de su último curso, dejando atrás su gran amor al que había esperado fielmente que le demostrara que podían romper miles de barreras juntos. Me consuela saber que a mi hija no la hayan dejado la noche anterior en un frío banco llorando como a mí y que a raíz de eso acepte simplemente seguir un estúpido destino escrito para que le ocurra que nunca vaya a tener su final feliz"</p><p>En aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo que hizo varios años atrás y se arrepintió completamente de no haberse enfrentado a todos y demostrando que el amor que ambos se profesaban valía más que un libro viejo con polvo como habían hecho Darling y Apple. No, él dejó pasar su oportunidad y prefirió terminar todo lo que tenían la noche antes de la graduación por el terrible miedo que sentía. Y ahora ya no sabía si existía una nueva posibilidad para esa mujer hermosa que tenía enfrente y él porque debió de luchar por su amor enfrentándose principalmente al director que alguna vez en vida llamó padre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No pensaba en hacer una segunda parte la verdad, porque no sabía si me quedaría igual de bien que la primera, pero me lo habían pedido y bueno al final me he lanzado y la he escrito. Espero que os haya gustado también xd</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Agradezco a quienes llegan hasta el final porque creo que mis fanfics casi siempre son "mucho texto", lo siento por eso x,,d.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>